


Business with Pleasure

by tardisjournal



Series: Business with Pleasure [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Dom!Ianto, Games Jack and Ianto Play, M/M, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisjournal/pseuds/tardisjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mixing business with pleasure isn't always the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business with Pleasure

SMACK!

Ianto brought his hand down on Jack's upturned, reddened arse so hard the Captain bucked against the desk he was bent over. With his eyes closed, his hands clasped behind his back and his trousers and bracers shoved down around his ankles, he looked the picture of schoolboy repentance—but Ianto wasn't fooled.

“What did I tell you I'd give you if you if you ever handed me paperwork that sloppy again,” Ianto asked in a low, husky voice, running his fingers lightly across his Captain’s reddened backside.

“One smack on the arse for every typo,” Jack answered through ragged breaths.

“What else?”

“Five for every incomplete section or missing information.”

“Correct. And what did you turn in?”

Jack turned his head to the side and boldly met Ianto's gaze, an impudent grin tugging at the corners of of his mouth.

“A trainwreck.”

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“Indeed. I've never seen such shoddy work in my life. Why, it's like you didn't even bother to read the forms.”

“Oops?”

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Ianto paused to shake out his hand, which was getting starting to ache. He'd have to switch to the ruler soon. Or the large wooden Welsh Love Spoon that had formerly decorated the Tourist Office but now resided in a desk drawer for just such an occasion.

In retrospect, threatening Jack this way hadn't been one of Ianto’s better ideas; at least as far as increasing office productivity was concerned.

It sure was fun, though.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble/Ficlet Fest 2013 at the LiveJournal community [Spanking World](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/).


End file.
